Many commonly manufactured component have relatively low ESR. For example, ceramic capacitors have relatively low ESR as compared to electrolytic capacitors, tantalum capacitors, film capacitors, and others. In some applications, such as power delivery applications, using the lower ESR components can lead to an underdamped response to a load transient (i.e. “ringing” of the output voltage). This can be due to, at least in part, the lightly damped resonant circuit formed by inductive power delivery routing and decoupling components, such as capacitors or inductors. Some simulations have shown that artificially increasing the ESR of the decoupling components can result in significantly smaller voltage drops in some cases, thus creating a demand for higher ESR components. To meet this demand some manufacturers have developed high ESR components (e.g., ceramic capacitors). Unfortunately, due to the limited volume of these components they are significantly more expensive than conventional lower ESR components of the same general form factor and value (ten times or more increase in expense). This increase in expense has prevented some manufacturers from including these higher ESR components in their products even in instances where the higher ESR component offers a power delivery performance improvement.